NSX Tengu
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = NSX Tengu |Image = NSX Tengu.png |Description = The playful Tengu SMG scatters four pellets per shot, and narrows its pellet spread while aiming down sights. |Empire = NS |Weapon Type = SMG |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Fire Rate = 500 |Velocity = 380 |Range = Close |Fire Modes = Automatic |Headshot = 2 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |MaxDamage = 50/6 |MinDamage = 36/40 |Pellets = 4/3/0.75 |Reload Speed = 1.875/2.5 |Ammunition = 22/176 |Hip Accuracy = 1.75/1.75/1.75/2/0.07 |Aim Accuracy = 0.15/0.17/0.15/0.32/0.07 |AccuracyEx = 5/? |Vertical Recoil = 0.4 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.25/0.25 |Recoil Angle = -5/5 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 3.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 799}} |-|Platinum= |-|Networked= The NSX Tengu is a common pool Submachine Gun, from Nanite Systems Export series. Damage with Range: ( For 1 pellet ) [ All pellets combined ] 50 @ 6 meters [ 200 damage ] 42 @ 25 meters [ 168 damage ] 36 @ 40 meters [ 144 damage ] Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NSX Tengu. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the NSX Tengu. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the NSX Tengu. Ribbons Medals History *June 14, 2017 Hotfix **Magazine size from 18 to 20 **Ammo capacity from 126 to 140 **Hipfire Standing CoF from 1.75 to 1 **Hipfire Crouching CoF from 1.75 to 1 **Hipfire Walking CoF from 2 to 1.5 **Hipfire Crouch Walking from 1.75 to 1.25 **Hipfire pellet spread from 3.5 to 3 **Hipfire CoF bloom from 0.14 to 0.07 **Hybrid Laser Sight hipfire CoF and pellet spread reduction from -15% to -20%. **Suppressor velocity reduction from -35% to -20%. **Suppressor min-damage range reduction from -20m to -10m. **''Dev note: While the aim down sights on this weapon is fairly competitive, the hipfire function was performing below expectations. Buffs to cone of fire attributes extend the range at which hipfire can be used, and the suppressor values now fall in line with that of other SMGs. Default magazine improvement of two rounds offers a bit more forgiveness against higher health targets, without stepping on the toes of other SMGs.'' *June 29, 2017 Hotfix **NSX Tengu crouch-walking CoF from 1.5 to 1.75 (this fixes a bug where Tengu receive better-than-intended CoF while crouch-walking.) **NSX Tengu suppressor audio changed to more accurately match the weapon's rate of fire. **Fixed a bug where Tengu’s Hybrid Laser was not granting the pellet spread reduction. *April 25, 2019 Update **Hybrid Laser attachment's hipfire pellet spread and cone of fire buff from 20% to 33%. **Magazine size from 20 to 22 **Ammunition capacity from 140 to 176 **''Dev Note: These changes aim to make the Tengu more useable out of the box, and bring the Hybrid Laser attachment into more a more competitive position versus Extended Magazines.'' External Links *Iridar NSX Tengu: Highly Technical Weapon Guide